dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Owlman (Earth-Three)
Real Name: Unrevealed Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: None Formerly world conqueror Legal Status: Deceased; (Pre-Crisis) citizen of the Empire of United States and its associated member nations (of Earth-Three) with criminal record Identity: Public Marital Status: Unknown Group Affiliation: Crime Syndicate of America on Earth-Three; former ally of Per Degaton; known enemy of extra-dimensional heroic groups including the Justice Society of America of Earth-Two and Justice League of America of Earth-One as he was known to them Base of Operations: Eyrie of Evil on a mountain outside Metropolis on Earth-Three (as shown in Justice League #29) Origin First Appearance: ''Justice League of America'' #29 Place of Birth: Unspecified locale on Earth-Three Final Appearance: ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' #1 Place of Death: Earth-Three History Owlman was born into the partially "reversed" universe of Earth-Three whereby the colonial British colonies successfully broke away from the Empire of United States in the 1700s and President John Wilkes Booth was assassinated by actor Abraham Lincoln as stated in the Crime Syndicate of AmeriCa first appearance. JLA Vol. 1 #29 Earth-Three was based on the ideals of "Good" and supportive morality of the general populace and law and order to be the norm. Most of Owlman's history is unrevealed. What is known is that the person who would assume the identity of Owlman is that he was born with an enhanced intelligence and low level superhuman mental abilities. He would develop artifical devices to enhance his mental abilities, most notably the large reflective owl eyes in his helmet which he uses as a focusing transmitter onto his target. With the extra powers he developed through training as well as his experimentations, he adopted the name of "Owlman" and began his life long career of criminal conquest. It would be during his attacks that he joined in the loose partnership with the other four super-powered beings on Earth-Three and founded the organization known as the Crime Syndicate of America. It would be after largely conquering most of their world that Owlman and his fellow Crime Syndicate members challenged the combined forces of the Earth-One Justice League and Earth-Two Justice Society. Not able to withstand the combined mights of two Earths greatest superbeings, the Crime Syndicate was defeated and imprisoned in an extradimensional bubble created by the Earth-One Green Lantern. After their defeat by the combined forces of the Earth-Two Justice Society of America and the Earth-One Justice League of America, Owlman escaped from his imprisonment along with his other Crime Syndicate members though unlike his partners whose adventures were documented, Owlman mostly stayed in the background probably due to the nature of his non physical powers. Owlman joined his fellow Crime Syndicate members who temporarily joined with Per Degaton and the Ultra Humanite and his new time-traveling band of the Secret Society came to Earth-Three. Justice League of America (Vol 1) #207-209 Owlman and the others would battle against Luthor, Sr. and other heroes on many occasions who would routinely defeat Johnny Quick and the other members of the Crime Syndicate. This basic stalement of almost endless escape and imprisonment would continue until the antimatter wave attack of the Anti-Monitor came to Earth-Three during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Unable to stop the antimatter wave that was destroying Earth-Three, Owlman and the other members of the Crime Syndicate teamed up with Luthor, Sr. in an attempt to stop the attack. Despite his many plans and strategies to overcome the anti-matter attack that were enhanced with Luthor, Sr.'s super-science equipment, Owlman was killed by the near infinite power of the anti-matter wave that destroyed his entire universe and everyone in the dimension of Earth-Three. Characteristics Height: 5' 10" Weight: 160 lbs Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: Owlman possessed the power of super-intelligence and other extra-sensory abilities including mental domination which is a form of super hypnotism. Owlman enhanced his natural abilities with various devices such as the broadcasting lenses he wore in his helmet that increased his natural power to far greater levels than attainable by his own power level. Known Abilities: Owlman possessed no known physical superhuman abilities, but was known to have mastered several known hand to hand combat styles including judo Strength Level: Owlman possessed the strength level of a normal human male who engaged in moderate regular exercise. Miscellaneous Equipment: Owlman used various equipment and devices that enhances his natural mental powers to far greater levels that are beyond the limits of most. Transportation: Various devices, but no known interdimentional capacity. Weapons: Various weapons including a plasma gun he carries at all times. Recommended Readings *Crisis on Infinite Earths #1 Notes * The character of Owlman was originally created by Gardner Fox and Mike Sekowsky. Related Articles * Crime Syndicate * Ultraman * Super-Woman * Johnny Quick * Power Ring External Links * Owlman article at Wikipedia ---- Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Bad Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crime Syndicate members Category:Justice League villains Category:Justice Society villains Category:Male Characters Category:Silver-Age Characters Category:Earth-Three